


Overflow

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing bubble bath is the perfect thing for the end of a case. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

“Danno?”  

“Bathroom.”

  Steve stomps through the bedroom, pauses, leans on the door frame and raises an eyebrow. “Bubbles?” he teases. 

Only Danny’s head sticks out from the tub full of foamy water.  “It’s been a long week.”  

“That it has,” Steve reaches for his pant buttons.

  “What’d you think you’re doing?”

  “It’s been a long week.”

  “This is a bad idea.”

  “It’ll be cosy,” he insists. 

  “But the tub’s almost...”

“Shhh.” Naked and stubborn, Steve steps in behind Danny and eases himself down. Water quickly rises and spills over the sides of the tub.

  “Science degree my ass,” Danny grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to get my brain working.


End file.
